


A la grâce du monde

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [22]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Gen, Sequel, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UDC!verse] Shaka n'est plus divin et son humanité toute neuve demande à être nourrie et éprouvée: découvrir le monde à partir de Jamir est un départ comme un autre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A la grâce du monde

**Author's Note:**

> Initialement écrit pour la communauté 31_jours et le thème "sur le toit du monde"

_ Jamir, novembre 2004 _

 

Il resserra les lourdes fourrures autour de lui, sans cependant que l’idée de rentrer se mettre à l’abri ne lui effleure l’esprit. Le vent, chargé du froid des glaciers rencontrés sur sa route, s’enroulait autour de sa silhouette immobile avant de poursuivre sa ronde sur le plateau recouvert de neige durcie puis de contourner la tour pour disparaître. D’autres bourrasques viendraient – il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour le comprendre – et il sourit. La vie du monde s’en venait jusqu’à lui, et il n’avait de cesse de l’accueillir sans autre arrière pensée.

Lui, l’Indien du fleuve, l’homme des vastes plaines écrasées par la chaleur et des villes étouffées par la poussière, se surprenait à goûter ce nouvel environnement, à la fois si proche et si éloigné de ses origines. Oh, non pas qu’il ne l’ait pas déjà imaginé, visualisé, ou évoqué avec le Bélier, mais il n’avait encore jamais eu l’occasion de le découvrir par lui-même. Mü avait hoché la tête, hésitant, lorsque la Vierge lui avait offert de l’accompagner. Jamir n’était guère accueillant avait-il argué, et les semaines, voire les mois que l’Atlante envisageait de consacrer à l’étude promettaient d’être tout sauf passionnants. Shaka n’avait-il donc rien de mieux à faire, à présent que son existence toute entière pouvait être consacrée à la découverte d’un monde trop longtemps ignoré ?

L’Indien avait ri. Mü lui avait su gré de ce rire, bulle de légèreté le délestant temporairement du poids d’obligations qu’il n’était toujours pas certain de pouvoir remplir. Et si le Bélier n’en avait rien dit, Shaka l’avait lu dans son aura, et cela le rendait d’autant plus heureux d’être là, avec lui.

Il n’était pas dupe de lui-même cependant ; cette escapade, promise à une durée inconnue, il y avait aussi consenti dans son propre intérêt. Son ami n’avait pas tort, toutes choses lui restaient encore à expérimenter mais c’était bien parce que dorénavant il avait tout le temps de le faire qu’il décidait de la meilleure façon de s’y prendre. Surtout si cette dernière lui permettait de sortir d’une enceinte qu’il n’avait pas conscience d’avoir construite autour de lui-même. Jusqu’ici.

En dépit du froid qui s’ingéniait à s’insinuer sous les fourrures, jusqu’à taquiner les vêtements pourtant de circonstance qu’il portait en dessous, la brûlure familière sur son torse se rappela à son souvenir. Son bon souvenir, admit-il non sans un nouveau sourire offert aux montagnes vertigineuses heurtant de loin en loin son horizon. Il avait découvert l’acceptation aux côtés de Thétis. Il avait cru l’aimer, et sans doute cela fut-il vrai un moment, par la grâce de ces instants où il n’avait plus existé qu’elle, son regard, sa voix, son parfum, dans son incomplet et minuscule univers, celui d’un être dédié à Dieu. Elle l’avait rendu à son humanité et l’avait guidé sur son propre chemin, celui qu’il avait tant tardé à emprunter parce qu’il n’avait pas conscience de son existence. La protéger et risquer sa vie pour sauver la sienne n’avaient été précédés par aucune réflexion, aucun raisonnement. D’aucuns auraient justifié un tel réflexe par le lien cosmique unissant la Vierge et les Poissons, mais Shaka savait que cela n’était pas suffisant.

Alors peut-être l’amour avait-il également présidé à l’aide qu’il lui avait apportée au cours des derniers mois, mais déjà il avait commencé à se muer en une tendresse que personne ne saurait leur enlever. L’acceptation n’était plus discutable, seule la sérénité manquait.

 

« Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu souris comme un idiot. Tiens. » Mü, qui venait se matérialiser tout à côté de lui, lui fourra une tasse de thé bouillant entre les moufles. « Et bois-le vite, conseilla l’Atlante, à cette température, il ne restera pas chaud longtemps. » 

Sans répondre, la Vierge obtempéra. Le breuvage gratifia son corps d’une chaleur bienfaisante et ses lèvres étaient encore humides sous les fourrures aussitôt ramenées devant sa bouche lorsqu’il répondit, non sans malice :

« Qui sait ? peut-être suis-je vraiment un idiot ?

— Pour être venu jusqu’ici avec moi ? Sans aucun doute. » 

Ils savaient tous les deux que cette situation les satisfaisait, même si le Bélier s’interrogeait encore sur les motivations de son ami. Lui jetant un coup d’œil discret, il fut de nouveau frappé par cet air qu’il lui avait déjà vu. Un air qu’il pensait pourtant ne jamais revoir.

« Ne me dis pas que tu envisages de te consacrer de nouveau à Dieu. Ce serait complètement…

— Je suis en paix, Mü.

— C’est bien ce qui m’inquiète. » 

Sous couvert d’un humour un peu dérisoire, L’Atlante se tendit. Cet ami qu’il avait, il y tenait d’autant plus que dorénavant, il était en mesure de partager avec lui ce qui jusqu’à il y avait encore peu ne faisait que l’effleurer sans le toucher vraiment. Or s’il s’éloignait de nouveau, Mü n’était pas bien certain d’être en mesure de le supporter. Pas en ce moment. 

« Regarde. » Et l’Indien d’ouvrir largement les bras, comme pour englober toute la chaîne himalayenne déroulée devant eux. « Ce monde ne nous a pas attendus, et ne nous attendra pas. Notre existence est courte. Infime. Elle ne représente pas même un instant. N’est-il donc pas illusoire de vouloir la vivre ?

— Shaka…. Avertit le Bélier, soudain tout à fait inquiet.

— Tu vas comprendre. »

La Vierge pivota vers son camarade, et son sourire s’était suffisamment accentué pour que l’autre homme se rassure. Un peu.

« Je ne pourrai pas tout voir, tout découvrir, tout éprouver. Je le sais à présent. Sous nos pieds, c’est le monde qui avance, et je n’ai d’autre choix que de le laisser venir à moi. Ainsi…

—… Tu n’auras aucun regret. » 

Mü aurait pu se sentir blessé de cette décision de l’Indien, en écho contraire de ce que lui-même emportait partout avec soi. Mais il n’en fut rien. Reportant son attention devant lui, il perçut le paysage pourtant familier comme différent tout à coup. Il y avait là comme un souffle de liberté. Le Sanctuaire n’était pas – n’était plus – une prison mais il n’était pas le monde. Ni l’avenir. Perdus dans cette immensité, les hommes avaient pourtant latitude d’en saisir la part tendue vers eux. Il leur suffisait de la reconnaître.

Une profonde sérénité lissait les traits racés de l’Indien et réchauffait le nouveau sourire qu’il offrit à son ami au point que ce dernier, contre toute attente, en fut investi à son tour. Cela ne durerait, il le savait, que le temps du jour avant qu’il ne se retrouve seul, les yeux grands ouverts sur la solitude quotidienne de la nuit. Mais en attendant… 

« Merci d’être venu avec moi. »


End file.
